I'm Not Okay Music Video Set (Frerard)
by The Vulgar Specialist
Summary: Gerard shows up early for filming their new music video. Little does he know Frank is early as well.


Gerard walked into set, just as the director set it up, they were in a high school to film. It was much cheaper to film on location than to build the sets.

Gerard looked around the classroom, straight out of a throwback nightmare. A science classroom with beakers of strange liquid on desks in neat rows. But Gerard didn't see any crew members.

He stepped out into the hallway walking along the endless walls of lockers. Suddenly out of one of the lockers, Frank Iero jumps out and scares the ever living shit out of Gerard. "The fuck Frank!"

Frank burst out laughing and leaned back on the lockers for support as he gasped for air. "The look on your face, that was priceless!"

"How long have you been in there?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't know, my leg started cramping, so a little while. This place is kinda rad, I just went to private Catholic schools so this is new to me."

Gerard looked around. "Well, you didn't miss much. It's assholes and snobs mainly."

Frank wandered into the classroom Gerard just came out of, he walked over to the desk and picked up a ruler. Firmly snapping it on his hand. "I got whipped on the bare ass by a nun once." Frank dropped it onto the desk. "It's not as sexy as it sounds."

"What did you do to deserve that?"

He chuckled for a moment. "I took a shit in her desk drawer, right in the paper with a red F and my name on it. My paper was good, she was just a dried up cunt." He shrugged. "But she's dead now. So I'm pretty much the poster child for beating kids doesn't work."

"Yup, that sounds like you. I think the outfit looks good on you."

Frank smiled. "Why thank you. I think you look like a teacher."

Gerard laughed. "Do you want me to whip your bare ass?"

Frank sat up on the desk. "I don't know, do you want to?"

Gerard walked over and Frank looked down at his chest, bursting out laughing again. "What?"

Frank pointed. "Your tie, it's all wrong. You just knotted it."

Gerard shrugged. "I don't know how, nobody ever taught me."

Frank looked up into his eyes, he got a strange look in them for a moment before he began to untangle the knot. He stuck his tongue out in concentration. Then he tightened the tie up to where it was suppose to be. "There ya go."

Gerard looked down at him. "Thanks Frankie."

Frank's hand lingered in the tie for a moment before he dropped it and pulled Gerard down and their lips crashed together. Frank reached the other hand down to palm Gerard through his pants.

Gerard moaned into his mouth, now getting more into the kiss. Frank could feel him harden in his hand and he started working the buckle of his belt loose. When they were undone he pulled Gerard on top of him to lay back on the desk. Pencils and paper under him was extremely uncomfortable, but he didn't want to stop.

Gerard pulled away. "We really shouldn't be doing this, not here."

Frank sat up. "Sure we can, the danger makes it better." Frank saw the disbelief on Gerard's face. "If you're worried about people seeing us, you shouldn't be. I'm not and it's my ass they'd see being fucked."

Gerard ran his fingers through his hair. "Turn over then."

Frank winked. "That's what I like to hear." He flipped over and pulled his own pants down, leaning on his elbows.

Gerard walked over and his eyes landed on the ruler on the desk, before he could process what he was doing he picked it up and hit Frank on the ass, a lot harder than he meant.

Frank cried out. "Shit, sorry Frank. I don't know what I was thinking." He put the ruler down.

Frank's cry ended in a laugh. "No, I like it." Gerard just paused. "Hit me again."

Gerard this time just slapped him with his hand, the noise echoed through the room. Frank didn't tell or anything. "I meant with the ruler, it hurts more." He got what he wanted, a loud thwack and his ass smarted. He moaned and put his forehead to the desk. He mumbled into the smooth wood of the desk. "Again."

Gerard didn't really want to, there was already two welts in his skin that would definitely bruise and a hand print on the other side. But if Frank wanted it. Thwack. "Again."

Thwack. At this point Frank was drooling onto the desk, Gerard kept hitting and Frank now lay limp on the desk, uncomfortably shifting his hips to get some kind of friction for his dick.

Then Gerard discarded the ruler onto the desk, he reached forward and had Frank suck on his fingers before jamming both in. Attempting to stretch him out so fucking him might not hurt so bad. He moved his fingers painfully slow in and out until the muscles felt more relaxed, then he removed his fingers. Getting a whine out of Frank.

"Be patient Frank, do you want this to hurt?"

Frank was silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Well I don't want to hurt you." Gerard spit onto his hand to lube things up. Then he pressed the head of his dick to Frank's ass until it went in, Frank shifted to get more comfortable. Gerard pushed in further until he was balls deep into Frank.

What was strange to Gerard is that Frank responded with more sexual enthusiasm to being hit then being fucked. Then a thought occurred to him, Frank might want him to spice thing up a little. "Hey Frankie?"

"Yes Gee?"

He adjusted his hands on Frank's hips. "What are your kinks? I just realized I don't know what you're really into."

Frank chuckled. "All kinds of stuff. Pain, verbal abuse, being fucked in the ass, fucking people in the ass, sucking dick, having my dick sucked. Choking-"

"Choking? You like being choked?"

Frank adjusted himself again. "Well, yeah."

"Do you want me to choke you? How do I choke you?"

Frank nodded. "That would be hot, I can't believe you've never choked someone. It's just about restricting my breathing, not like all the way. Just some."

Gerard reached forward and slinked his slender fingers around Frank's throat with one hand and kept the other firmly planted on his hip. He could feel the soft skin and straining tendons under his fingers. He could even feel Frank's pulse with his thumb.

He pulled his dick halfway out and slammed back in, he squeezed gently on Frank's throat, getting squeak out of Frank. He started a steady but painfully slow pace of thrusting. He squeezed a little harder, Frank gasped for breath and moaned. Be could now feel drool that dropped down Frank's neck. It wetted his fingers more and more with every thrust.

Frank managed to choke out. "Harder."

Gerard shook his head, at this point he was worried that Frank thought he had to make it seem like this wasn't enough. "Are you fucking with me?"

Frank shot back. "Do you want me to cum?"

Gerard squeezed even harder and rammed into Frank a lot quicker than he normally would. Now he was just concerned that he wouldn't last long enough. Frank now grabbed onto Gerard's hand and squeezed his own throat with Gerard's hand a lot harder than Gerard liked.

Frank was seeing stars, and totally cool with it. He did this to himself all the time. It took a lot to make Frank pass out. He moved his legs further apart and stood his legs up straight so Gerard had an angle to go in even further.

Then with one really hard thrust he hit the sweet spot. Frank loosened his grip on Gerard's hand and moaned out. "Oh fuck!" Really loud, he slammed his forehead onto the desk and Gerard thrust even faster, now allowing himself to finish.

He pulled out after releasing into Frank and pulled his pants back up. He pulled up Frank's pants as well and they laid down next to each other on the floor. Gerard looked over at Frank. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Frank shook his head. "No, that was the hottest fuck I've ever had."

Gerard could see red marks on Frank's throat. "Shit, people are gonna see that."

Frank shook his head. "We still haven't gone into makeup, they'll cover it."

Then they could hear walking in the hall and a couple of crew guys walked in. "Hey, you guys are here early."

Frank smiled to Gerard. "He was showing me around, I didn't go to a normal school."

The younger of the crew members laughed. "Imagine getting fucked in the ass by older people. That's what it's like."

The crew member laughed, Frank too laughed. Then the two men left them alone again.

Ray Toro walked into the room. "Hey guys! We aren't shooting in here yet. We're filming in the yard first." They sat up, Ray looked at the desk. "Did they not clean up before they let us film here?"

Gerard looked over at the desk, a cum stain from Frank all over the front of the desk. He had to compose himself, looking over at Frank who was giggling. "I guess not." And they stood, following Ray out of the building.

"What happened to your throat Frank?" Ray asked as they walked out the front door.

Frank smiled. "Gerard choked me."

Gerard elbowed him in the arm, Ray raised his eyebrows. "You musta really pissed him off."

Frank shook his head. "No, quite the opposite."

"Shut the fuck up Frank." Gerard said, but he knew that Frank never shuts the fuck up.

FIN


End file.
